Connectors which allow to contact several SIM-cards are known.
Known connectors waste a lot of space both regarding the height as well the width and the length of the connector because several connectors each for a single card are placed adjacent to one another. The present invention provides a connector, in particular for the use with two SIM-cards wherein particularly the longitudinal and transversal dimension of the connector is minimized.
Attention is drawn to EP 0 845 750 A2, EP 0 845 837 A2, and DE 29 808 948 U1.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.